Shadows of the Soul
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: She survived child abuse to survive. Her past became her power. Shadows became her life and her destiny would take her back to her homeland to meet Shadi, her father. She would discover a brother she never knew about. Yet it was compassion that endeared her status in life. She was the Shadow Nin. Also had Bleach in it as well.


Thunder crashed outside the windows as lightning also flashed, the storm going on as a young man, possibly a teenager, slowly made his way down the winding staircase as he held in his arms, a young girl.

The child was only four years old. She had long light blond hair and smoky gray eyes, to mark her dark tanned skin. She clung to the boy in pure fear, her head buried under his neck as he raced.

"Where are you going, Max?" a voice said as the boy halted in his steps. He turned his head to see Maximillion Pegasus emerging from the shadows, his Millennium Eye glowing from his eye socket.

"I'm taking her away from here…and away from you," Max said firmly as he held his little sister in his arms.

"I'm disappointed in you, son," Pegasus said clicking his tongue as he shook his head. Max could see something shiny in his father's hand. When the lightning flashed again, he saw that it was a gun.

"You've abused her too much," he said. He slowly moved as the two circled each other, Max's back toward the door. "She deserves better than this." His hand was inches from the door as he opened it beginning to race outside.

The little girl remembered tumbling from her brother's arms as she hit the concrete steps, blood coming from her head. She looked up as she saw Max laying there gasping for air and bleeding in his chest as she raced to him.

"Maxie…" she gasped touching his face. "No leave me!"

Max touched her cheek with a bloody hand. "Alicat," he whispered. "Get away…" He coughed as blood slid down the side of his mouth. "I love you…" His hand slipped down as he died right there in her arms. The storm raged around them as she screamed sobbing in his chest.

Pegasus kicked her away from the body sending down the remaining stairs of the front porch. She winced as her leg was broken at this along with two ribs bruised. She shivered as she watched him standing over his body as he called 911.

However, he had the gun conveniently gone as the police came.

The girl barely spoke enough Japanese to get by, but she managed to tell the cops through an interpreter what happened as tears slid down her cheeks. She also spoke of being hurt by Pegasus too, sporting a black eye from an earlier assault.

"What's your name?" an officer asked kindly.

"Alison," she whispered as she sighed just wanting to sleep. She held her hands over her ears and eyes closed shut as she heard the thunder outside, once again seeing her brother's dead body in front of her. She whimpered as she cried out for him until a doctor had to come in and give her a sedative causing her to howl more in pain.

"You would think she's being killed!" a nurse said.

The doctor looked at her. "She's one of the lucky ones," he said. "I've seen child abuse that the child ends up in the morgue. Her brother died for her safety." He sighed staring at the window into the room of the child sleeping inside. "She has to have family somewhere," he said seriously. "Until we can figure where, the girl's got to stay in an orphanage."

"A nice one," the nurse said suddenly. "One where she can be a child and not be abused."

"I agree," the doctor said. "She won't be put through the foster system. She's too young." He walked to his office to make the arrangements.

The nurse walked to a gift shop and looked around, as she saw a cat plushie purse. Kids these days always carried them, yet this child was nicknamed Alicat. She studied it. It was a brown cat with tiger stripes and very cute as it held a strawberry in it's paws. She immediately bought it as she walked back to Alison's room and eased the new gift in her arms as she slept.

Unfortunately, four years later, the court dropped all charges against Pegasus, finding no evidence to hold him. He frisked Alison from the orphanage and dragged her into the limo as she felt him hit her. She was now eight years old and had grown a backbone of sorts as she managed to unlock the limo door and dove out while it was still moving.

She flipped a good bit on the pavement as she grabbed her cat and ran as fast as her bad leg could take her, having broke it again since the tire ran over it. She struggled as hard as she could to get away and ran right into a man with red hair as she fell to the ground.

The man turned around, equally gray eyes studying her. She looked up at him pleadingly as Pegasus's bodyguards were coming. "NO!" she screamed as she tried to get away.

But then saw the men drop dead.

She blinked and looked at the red haired man. He walked to her as he slowly lifted her up. "Let's get you help," he said in Japanese, his voice quiet and calm. She nodded her head as she held onto him.

"I'm Akasun no Sasori," he said. "I'm just called Sasori."

"Alison," she answered. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," he said carrying her off to a clinic for treatment…as this began her true journey.


End file.
